Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Known as the Black Grim Reaper of Keyblade War, Riku will soon find himself protecting his home continent Eostia as he will protect the people he cares about. Rated m. RikuxChloe. Kingdom HeartsxKuroinuxMulti-Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Coming of Hero

This fanfic of mine will focus on Riku and it's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Kuroinu as it is going to be a tie-in to Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master and it will feature Riku combining his strength with Alicia Arcturus, Chloe, Ken Kaidou and Ryou Magami from Mazinkaiser SKL, Rei Suzumura and of course the black swordsman Guts from Berserk as my fanfic will contain mature content. You've been warned.

All of their rights are belong to their rightfull owners.

Narration by Leo Aiolia

"Following the defeat of Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi are now hailed as the heroes of Keyblade War. And now it's time for Riku to fight for those who need in his protection and this time Riku had turned his attention to Eostia the continent which was overthrown by Volt and his band of mercenaries called Kuroinu. Riku will now take the stand and he will make these villains pay for their crimes. And Riku will find enemies and friends alike as he will strike down those who harm his beloved ones. Now the story of Riku can begin. Burn your ki and protect the others."

Eostia.

It shows the cloaked figure as it sees the villages of Eostia are under attack by the army of Black Dogs and then the cloaked figure had went into the Eostia as the camera zoom in thus revealing it's green eyes with the determined look.

(OP: "Journey Through The Decade" by JAM Project, Shinichi Ishihara, Gackt and Rider Chips)

*Instrumental Start* Riku is standing on the cliff alongside Chloe, Roberto as Zoro, Alicia, Kin, Rei as Zero and Guts and then when the song starts they jump off the cliff as the cliff explodes and thus it reveals the title covered with fire as the song starts.

 **(Miageru hoshi** **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Riku is walking the streets of Feor with the determined look on his face as Chloe is reading the book as she had smiled when wind is blowing her hair as Prim is playing on the harp then Celestine,Claudia, and Origa are taking the bath as Tsukasa Kadoya was relaxing peacefully

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** And then Alicia turns around and smiles and Kin is giving the thumbs up and then Ruu Ruu and Kaguya are rushing the demons as Maia is relaxing with the grin on her face as Wilhelm is meditating and Casca is playing on piano

 **(OORORA yurameku jikuu koete)** Both Rei and Roberto are standing on the church durring the night as Guts picks up his Dragonslayer sword to cut down the demons

 **(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** Then Riku stands sharply and picks his keyblade as he and the gang are rushing the army of trolls

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Riku, Maia, Kin, Isidro, Alicia, Kaidou and Kaguya are cutting five trolls to pieces as Chloe is whipping them with her whip and Magami is shooting wildly at trolls and Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade is rushing the demons without mercy

 **(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame)** Rei and Roberto as both Zero and Zoro are slashing through the trolls as Guts is cutting the apostles down to pieces.

 **(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers)** Wilhelm is walking leaving the demons killed by him behind as Alicia is cutting the demons down with her sword and with maniacal smirk on her face and Isidro is slicing the apostles to pieces as he stand alongside Kin as Kin cuts the trolls down with his cane sword

 **(Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru)** Then Riku is facing against Griffith as Griffith have the evil smile on his face

 **(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte)** And then Riku enters his keyblade armor and he clashes his keyblade with Griffith

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou)** Then Riku is embracing Chloe rommantically as Chloe smiles with tear in her eyes in the image of sunset

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade)** Then Riku and the gang are stand for an epic pose as the opening ends.

 **(End of Op)**

Chapter 1: The coming of Hero.

Feoh

It was a dark stormy and rainy night. The female nuns were hiding from imps and ogres as they are going to enslave them. Untill they heard that it was not like the knock on the door by imps and ogres. Then the door was opened and they instead saw a cloaked figure who was standing before their eyes. The cloaked figure just finished killing imps and ogres. And one of the nuns have saw the young adult man's face and he had the silver hair and green eyes.

Moment ago.

The army of imps and ogres have prepared to attack the church in which the nuns were hiding untill they saw the cloaked figure and the cloaked as it held the strange looking sword in it's hand. It was the key shaped sword called Keyblade and it's name was Lingering Will which belonged to Terra the previous keyblade master. The one of the imps is started to approach to kill the cloaked figure.

(Sun by Shiro Sagius plays)

"What the hell are you doing here asshole? This church will be ours and we will make these nuns our slaves." said one of the imps as one of the ogres had continued "If ya dare to stand in our way you're better off de-" Before they could finish the word, ogre and imp were sliced in half by cloaked figure's keyblade with the blink in the eye as the ogres and imps were terrified. Then a cloaked figure had approached the ogres and imps of Kuroinu and had started to kill imps and ogres by armies. The cloaked figure had started to jump high and had it's foot landed on ogre's face thus cutting him down and then the cloaked figure had finally showcased itself. It was a silver haired and green eyed man as he was 20 years old. He was wearing the black trenchcoat, yellow shirt, blue jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"That guy! It's RIKU! THE BLACK GRIM REAPER OF KEYBLADE WAR!" said one of the imps as they had recognized the legendary keyblade master who saw the crimes commited by Kuroinu had started to take the battle against Volt and his army in his own hands.

"It's time for you villains to pay for your crimes and you shall not pass." said Riku as he pointed at ogres and imps as they were terrified as Riku was a fierce warrior and thus he dissapeared within a blink in the eye as he started to cut down ogres and imps one by one and thus he defeated them with ease and thus had picked his black cloak and thus he covered himself as he knocked on the church's doors as he said this.

"Open up the door. I killed all off the monsters." said Riku as he opened the door and he saw the beautifull nuns as they were shocked to see the noble warrior Riku before their eyes as one of the nuns had approached Riku and the woman was in her 19s. She had the short light brown hair and blue eyes and she asked Riku an offer which he couldn't refuse. Her name is Martha and she asks Riku for help.

"Please, mister Riku. Save princess Alicia and princess Prim from Black Dog mercenaries." said Martha as Riku had agreed.

"Hmph. That is my purpose here." said Riku as he went into Alicia's castle and thus he prepared to free Eostia from Kuroinu's clutches as he had the determined look in his eyes.

And then he went into Feor castle and then he saw two men cornering two women as he have the huge dislike of rapists and then the balding mercenary with his one eyed friend had saw Riku as they had tried to attack him.

"Hey! This is that asshole Riku who kicked Xehanort's ass. KILL HIM!" said the bald mercenary as the one eyed mercenary had continued. "YOU WILL REGRET FACING AGAINST THE BLACK DOGS." and then Riku had swung his keyblade thus cutting two mercenaries in two.

"IZHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yelled an one eyed mercenary as he had been cut in half by Riku.

"ICHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled a bald mercenary as he was cut down and his brain matters were flying along with his blood as Riku had helped two female women to get up.

The first woman was a violet haired woman with the matching eyes named Alice and the second woman was a lady with brown eyes and matching hair named Amy as they were a well endowed women and they were in their bikiny type armors.

"I thank you kind sir for saving us. Can you save king Eos as he was imprisoned in the cell?" said Alice as Amy continued. "We need your help sire." And then Riku had agreed to help free their castle from Black Dogs as he gave them their swords back.

In the cell the old man was been sitting in the cell with the cocky smirk on his face as he had the long grey hair, blue eyes and he had the athletic body and he had the beard on his face. It was Eos Arcturus the king of Feor as he warned two mercenaries about the man coming to them. He was wearing his black shirt with shoulder pads, brown pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Too late for you folks. Your friends upwards were killed by a fiery young man with the silver hair and green eyes." said Eos as the two mercenaries had saw Riku ordering Amy and Alice to kill two mercenaries as they did it successfully and then one of the dead mercenaries had dropped the keys to the cell as Riku had got the keys and then Riku had used the keys to open the cell and he freed the old man from his imprisonment.

"Thank you for your help, kid. I've heard about your status, Black Grim Reaper." said Eos as he was shaking the hands with Riku as Riku had the respect for the old man. "It's honor to meet you as well your majesty. Let's go. We will help your daughters." And then Riku, Eos, Alice and Amy had went to Alicia's help.

It cuts to a prison where a young girl was in her cell. She had the purple eyes and blonde hair. She is well endowed girl and she was wearing her outfit. Her outfit is blue bikiny-type chest piece with yellow ends that showed her beautifull D-cup cleavage and she wore armor atop her shoulders along with a white headband and a miniskirt with the same color. It was Alicia Arcturus herself.

She was sitting against the wall as she was hugging her knees and she was worried about her sister. Meanwhile she saw the old man. It was grey-haired elderly old man Beasley himself. He was wearing a red beret along with a green tunic and blue pants.

(cue music: Yasuharu Takanashi - Burning Sword)

"Beasley. You bastard. What did you do to Prim and my knights?!" Alicia was growled with rage as she grabbed Beasly by his tunic as she was seriously pissed off and it was anger in her eyes.

"Foolish girl you are, Alicia. I will not tell what will happen to your little sister and your knights untill you will see them raped soon enough?" said Beasley as he was approaching her to rape her as Alicia was really angry as she had started to fall back to the wall as Beasley had evilly smiled. "Come on, Beasley. You will soon know that this lust of yours will be your downfall." And then Riku had approached Beasley from behind as he was rescuing Eos, Alice and Amy. And then Riku had grabbed Beasley by his hand.

"L-Let me go you wimp. You won't defeat Black Dogs so easy." Beasley was struggling with no result as Riku had anger in his eyes and said this. "What I really don't like is the scumbag trying to rape an innocent woman. This time I put you out of your misery." then Riku had picked his keyblade and had sliced Beasley's belly. "*high-pitched scream* HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My belly! MY BELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Beasly had screamed in pain as he had the fear in his eyes. The guts were spilled and the brain matters were started to fall from Beasley's belly as Riku had not finished yet with Beasley as Eos was threatenly cracking his fists.

"Better pray for your life and talk where's Prim?" said Eos as he was threatenly cracking his fists as Beasley had said the answer. "P-Prim is in one of the dungeons. The Mortadella brothers are about to enter her cell. There is nothing that I can tell you." Then Alicia had started to walk toward Beasley as she had the maniacall grin on her face as she was holding the sword as Beasley had shrieked in fear. "*high-pitched voice* KOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! P-please don't kill me your highness." and then Alicia had responded with the maniacall laughter. "Heheheheheh. Rest on your time, old man. I'm not done KILLING YOU YET!" and then she thrown Beasley in the mid-air and then she sliced him in two as Beasley had screamed in pain. "*high-pitched voice* GATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a dying Beasley as he was cut down in two and then after Beasley's death, Riku had approached Alicia and started shake the hands with her.

"It's honor to meet with you, princess Alicia. It honors me to meet with the beautifull woman of Eostia." said Riku as Alicia was shaken the hands in the front of the legendary hero. "The honor is mine as well, sir!" Then Eos had saw the moment he smiled happily as he and the others were went to Prim's rescue.

Meanwhile at another dungeon the two Black Dog mercenaries along with the two pig creatures called Mortadella brothers were guarding and holding a pink haired girl with blue eyes a hostage. She is a well endowed girl wearing her clothing consisted of small golden tiara with red ribbons on her hair from either side of it and with the white choker along with a golden necklace around her neck. She was also wearing her off shoulder a mini-dress which exposed her E-cup and had a navel-exposing opening that also revealed her crotchless pink panty along with her legs covered by white stockings. Covering the area around her crotch was a long pink skirt featuring a white sash going around it and on her arms were detached white sleeves with gloves of the same color. Her name was Prim Fiorire and she was a member of Order of Chilvary the organization notable for having women and men battling the supernatural threats as they are the protectors of mankind and the other life beings. She was sitting against the wall as she was trained by her sister and father in the way of the sword when she was a little. She was worrying for her sister untill they saw Alicia with the maniacall smirk on her face was rushing first to the two mercenaries as she beheaded them as the two Mortadella brothers were shaking in their fears as Riku had approached them as Chester Mortadella had gave the keys as Riku had beheaded them both and then Prim had taken the keys from the dead bodies of Chester and Walter Mortadella as their heads were cut down by Riku in the blink and then she used the keys as she opened the door as she gave the sword back to Prim as Prim got the sarcastic grin on her face.

"Geez. What took you so long, sis?" said Prim as she was cracking her neck while Alicia was sarcastically shrugging. "What?! Are ya waitin' for an apology eh?" then the remaining Black Dog mercenary had tried to run away as Prim had dashed toward the mercenary and then she mercilessly sliced him in two as the mercenary was killed as Amy was giving thumbs up to her best friend as Alice and Eos were warmly smiling.

"I can see that your sister had taught you well, Prim." said Riku as Prim was bowing before him and she smiled happily "Yes, Riku-san. It's a honor to meet you." after hearing this Riku had smiled happily and then he and the others had started to free the Eostia from Volt's clutches as the Order of Chilvary had started to fight back alongside the dark elves as the dark elves were the atoners for their deeds as they are now the members of the Order of Chilvary as they had started to free Eostia. They had started to free the nation by nation.

First was Ken.

Then a young woman with pink hair and brown eyes is seen chained in the house. She wore the orange catsuit which revealed her cleavage as she was well endowed girl and she had the beautifull big breasts. She also wore blue trousers with the crotch area beneath the waistband. It was Maia as she was staring angrilly at the man with brown hair and dark green sleevless jacket named Hicks. And he was standing alongside the other mercenaries such as the overweight orange haired man who dressed like a court jester with his belly was shown named Michelle and the corrupt archbishop with blonde hair named Lazarus as Hicks and his allies were smiling evilly.

"Now if there are no further interruptions." said Lazarus as he was smoking the cigar as Hicks was picking his knifes to kill Maia as Michelle was laughing evilly. "Hahahahahah. Kill her, Hicks." said Michelle as Hicks had continued. "Well, well, well who would thought that Maia will be pure and innocent eh." And then Maia had laughed maniacally as it was a bad sign for the three mercenaries. "Hahahahahah. Laugh while you still can. Because the black grim reaper himself is already behind your backs." And then Hicks, Michelle and Lazarus had turned arround as they saw Riku was threatenly cracking his fists as he had the serious look on his face. "Hmph. You guys are not worthy as my therapy training. However it will not save you." And then an enraged trio of Black Dog mercenaries had started to rush Riku with the series of punches and kicks but with no effect and then Riku had put his keyblade behind his back and then he showcased his fighting stance. It was the legendary martial arts style called Kishin Ken as his aura had went the aura of Shura God.

(cue ost: SRW OGG Ost - Roar, O One Who Breaks The Supremacy)

Then Riku had first approached Lazarus as Riku had punched Lazarus so hard as he had started to sping like a doll and then he had infused his foot with the lightning enegry and he spin kicked Lazarus in the torso thus ripping him to pieces.

"*high-pitched scream* HAKUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lazarus had left out his dying scream as he had been torn to shreads as Riku had used his Kishin Gouraikyaku technique and then Alicia had jumped high as she sliced Michelle in two.

"BABIERGH!" Michelle had left out his dying scream as he was sliced in two by Alicia as Hicks had wet in fear and then Riku had cut the chains that were holding Maia hostage and then Maia had ordered a scared out Hicks to give her swords back.

"HEY!" said Maia as Hicks had agreed in fear. "Y-YES!" and then Hicks had showed Maia's trademark swords as Maia had continued. "Give them back." and then Hicks under Riku and Alicia's watching had gave Maia her swords back. "HERE!" and then Maia had got her swords back as she had dashed toward Hicks and then she beheaded him with his head now flying from his body as his blood was spraying from his cut torso. And then Riku had shaken the hands with Maia as it was revealed that Maia is Riku's childhood friend as she had the feelings for him and then Maia had hugged him as she had happy to see him again.

"Thank goodness. You are alive, Riku." said Maia as Riku had revealed to be Maia's childhood friend as they were playing with Chloe together when they were children.

"Let's go, Maia. We need to free Eostia from Black Dogs. And by the way. I'm not alone by the way." said Riku as he told Maia that Riku have the friends that they were scattered arround Eostia to battle the Black Dogs in the respective regions and kingdoms as Riku, Maia, Alicia and Prim had went into Volt's Black Castle first.

Then in the road to thorn a nun was chased down by army of gargoyles as the army of gargoyles were led by an orc king himself as nun was running for her life. That nun had the well endowed body and large bust as she possessed black hair and blue eyes. Her name is Samantha as she was chased by the army of gargoyles working for Volt.

"S-Someone help me." said Samantha as Jarvis the Orc king was leading the army of gargoyles as he evilly grinning. "Hey missy. There's no escape for you now." And then Samantha had fell on the ground as orc king had approached her and had started to grope her breasts forcerly as Samantha had moaned helplessly untill the gargoyles saw two flying circles which flying toward them and then the two circles revealed to be a swords and they cut down the gargoyles thus shocking the army of gargoyles and Orc King as the two swords were caught by two hands revealing a man.

(Rei Zero Shoukan a.k.a Dragonflame Instrumental)

It was the black haired man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black trenchcoat and black fingerless gloves. He had the talking necklace on his right hand. It was Rei Suzumura also known as Zero the Silver Fanger Knight himself. And then Rei had revealed his madou lighter as he light it up in front of Samantha as he sees no Inga in her.

"Silva what about the girl?" said Rei as his madou necklace Silva had replied. _"She is a human."_

Orc King and gargoyles were terrified as they saw the makai knight himself as one of the gargoyles had screamed like a girl as he saw the makai knight before him.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOSS! It's ZERO THE SILVER FANGED KNIGHT!" said one of the Gargoyles as Orc King was shocked to see Rei Suzumura in front of him. "I-IMPOSSIBLE. THE MAKAI KNIGHT?!" said Orc King in shock and after seeing Zero before him as Samantha had slightly blushed as she saw the hero before her very eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you folks but party is OVER!" said Rei as Silva had replied. _"Samantha. Run now. We will handle these villains by ourselves."_ Then Samantha had run faster to a safe place as Rei was holding gargoyles by his own as he started to cut them down one by one and after Rei had killed off the gargoyles he turned his attention to Orc King who was terrified at Rei's greater power.

"This world belongs to humans, dark elves, high elves and other life beings. This is no place for you foul Demon." said Rei as he pointed his makai sword which he had in his right hand at Orc King while Rei was holding another makai sword in his left hand.

"You BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Orc King growled in rage as he ran toward Rei as Pigman was holding the sword in his hand.

Then Rei had pointed the pair of makai swords upwards and traced a two circles above himself and thus the Zero armor had attached on Rei's body. Zero looked like he did in original series especially in Zero: Black Blood.

 _ **"Now come on. We have a 99.9 seconds to have some fun."**_ said Zero as Orc King tried to swung a sword at him but it was too late for him as Zero had started to kick him multiple times and then Zero had combined his Ginroken scimitars into Ginga Ginroken and then he launched them toward Orc King like a boomerang as they had started to sping like a tornado as they connected Orc King and cut him in two as Zero had caught the Ginroken and had dissengaged of his armor as he walked away from a dying Orc King.

"The despair awaits you on finish line." Rei proclaimed as Orc King had started to feel the violent tickling as he started to die in pain.

"Something is wrong here! WRO-WRO-NA-NA-NANDARABAAAAAA!" yelled a dying Orc King as he exploded into violent shower as Rei had joined the others to help free Eostia.

(cue ost: German Zoro Shoukan)

The army of gargoyles is running in fear as they saw their boss Orc King is dead as they had started to run in fear thus dropping their swords and thus they saw the blonde man in his 19s who had the long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and well trained muscle body. He was wearing the black trenchcoat, white shirt, black tousers, black boots and red fingerless gloves and he got the madou tool on his left hand. It was Roberto Luis also known as Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight as one of the gargoyles had recognized the other figure who was standing alongside him. It was the brown haired man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the black jacket, black shirt, black boots, black belt and black tousers. He had the transformation belt on his waist. It was Tsukasa Kadoya also known as Kamen Rider Decade the Savior of the Worlds.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's Kamen Rider Decade and Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight. We're screwed!" said Gargoyles as they had squealed in fear as Tsukasa had revealed his Decade Kamen Ride Card and Roberto is revealed his trademark swords called Zoroken as Roberto had traced the sircles from left to right with his blades as Tsukasa had put his Decade Kamen Ride Card into his Decadriver and said this.

"I'm just passing through Kamen Rider and this guys is a just walking through makai knight. Remember this. HENSHIN!" said Tsukasa as he put his Ride Card into Decadriver as Decadriver was activated as it revealed the words.

"KAMEN RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE!" said Decadriver as Tsukasa was surrounded by aura and then Tsukasa had transformed into Kamen Rider Decade the Barcode Margenta colored bug eyed super hero while Roberto had turned into Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight as his eyes were completely blue on his helmet and the madou tool Jiruba had spoken with Roberto as Zore as she ordered him and Decade to finish Gargoyles off.

 _"Roberto! Tsukasa! Destroy those gargoyles for attempting to assault the innocent women."_ said Jiruba as Roberto now Zoro had agreed as he and Decade had prepared to cut down gargoyles who had shaken in fear. _**"WITH PLEASURE, JIRUBA!"**_ And then they had started to cut down Gargoyles as they were screaming in fear as the man in his 29s is watching with the smile while drinking soda. He had the black hair with white stripe and brown eyes. He was wearing the brown trenchcoat, white shirt, black jeans and black boots. It was Taiga Hanaya himself as he was enjoying watching the mercenaries of Black Dogs getting the taste of their own medicine as he is the doctor Kamen Rider called Kamen Rider Cronus.

"Well, well, well. All of the days work indeed eh?!" said Taiga as he had finished drinking as two ogres are trying to kill Taiga as he got the Game Driver own on his waist as he got Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat of his own as he put it on the driver as he is revealed to be a kind-hearted chilvarious man with the noble intentions to protect the others as he proclaimed this in front of two ogres as Taiga doesn't tolerate rapists.

"Now evil doers. It's time for your judgement. Henshin and MISSION START." said Taiga as he turned his driver on and thus the sound had heard as the aura had surrounded Taiga as ogres were shocked.

 ** _"Gachan! Level Up! (Dramatic music) Rider Chronicle! A Gacha! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Upbeat dramatic hard rock music)"_** The song had heard in driver as Taiga had transformed into Kamen Rider Cronus as he activated the super attack.

"GASHAT! KIME-WAZA! CRITICAL CREW-SAID!" yelled gamer driver as Cronus with the speed of sound had rushed the army of remaining ogres and then he roundhouse kicked as he also proclaimed the name's attack. "Try this! CRITICAL CREW-SAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" and then the remaining ogres are frozen in time as Cronus had snapped his fingers. "Ride on TIME!" And then the time resumed as the remaining ogres had exploded violently as the game clear logo is appeared above Cronus' head and then he unded the transformation as Zero, Zoro and Decade undid the transformations as well.

"GACHUUUUUN!" said gamer driver as Cronus is turned back to Taiga as he had approached Rei, Tsukasa and Roberto as he smirked and gave a thumbs up for another job well done as Samanthan had approached her protectors and she bowed as well as thanking her saviors for saving her from gargoyles led by Volt as Taiga had saluted the beautifull nun with respect.

(cue ost: Mazinkaiser SKL OST - Kaidou & Magami)

Meanwhile the remaining mercenaries were running in fear from the man. This man was wearing the black sleevless jacket in addition to his black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves as well as he had the black hair and brown eyes. It was Ken "Amon-6" Kaidou himself as he had the maniacall smirk on his face as he had started to massacre the entire army of Black Dog mercenaries as he had started to kill them all as he laughed maniacally.

"*maniacall laughter* HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Time to slice some serious rapist ass!" Kaidou had laughed maniacally as he cut the mercenaries mercilessly as their brain matters and blood were flying from their cut down limbs as the mercenaries were screaming in pain.

Then the remaining mercenaries are lying killed with bullets in their head as they were massacred by another black haired man. This man had the black hair and brown eyes like Kaidou but he wears the black trenchcoat, black shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves as he got the pair of pistols behind his back. It was Kaidou's best friend named Ryou "Lucifer-4" Magami as he was smoking with the sinister smile on his face as he killed the Black Dog mercenaries that tried to assault the innocent women and he was cracking his neck.

"Hmph. These rapists got the taste of their own medicine after all. Let's go, Kaidou. Let's pay a visit to Volt." said Magami as Kaidou had replied agreely. "FUCK YEAH! Let's kick some Black Dog mercenary ass, Magami like we do it always."

Rad

Shamuhaza, the bondaged man with yellow eyes is chasing black haired woman with black hair bob cut hairstyle and ampber brown eyes. He attire was that of red kimono crop-top underneath a transparent veil-like Haori and she wore a crown ornament on her head while wearing exotic white panty thongs atop white leggins. She is also possessed well endowed body and figure as she had a D-Cup cleavage. Her name is Kaguya the shrine maiden.

And thus Kaguya was cornered by lust filled insects as they are about to rape her as Shamuhaza was smiling evilly. "Hahahahahah. Don't try to run, Kaguya. There is no escape for you." said Shamuhaza as while cornered Kaguya was growling with rage. "Just try if you want. This lust was always your downfall since 5 years, Shamuhaza." after hearing these words the young man had appeared behind Shamuhaza and grabbed his hand. He was dressed in black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He had the whisker marks on his cheeks as his hair was the mixture of blonde and dark blue as he had the blue eyes. It was Naruto's own son and Boruto's younger brother Menma as he was standing alongside black haired man with blue eyes and dressed in jounin clothing. It was Shino Aburame and both he and Menma disliked the rapists.

"You know. Your use of insects for violation is despisable." said Shino as Menma with the cocky smirk on his face had cracked his fists threatenly. "Heheheheheh. It's time to give ya the taste of your own medicine." And then Kaguya with the cocky smile on her face had picked her talismans and placed them on the lust filled insects of Shamuhaza and then she performed the hand seals and then she used the jutsu.

"Ninja Art. Tanden Paper Bomb." said Kaguya as the talismans places of Shamuhaza's insects had exploded and the demon insects were exploded into the bloody shower as Shamuhaza had been confused and then Menma had charged his chakra and he created the massive win ball and slamed it into Shamuhaza. "RASSENGAN!" yelled Menma as he slammed the Rassengan at Shamuhaza thus making him scream and thus Shamuhaza was blown away and then Kaguya had once again performed hand seals and then she fired the flame out of her mouth.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb." said Kaguya as she fired a stream of fire which burned Shamuhaza to burning scars as Shamuhaza was screaming in pain and then Shino had used the army of his own insects as the insects formed the typhoon which lifted Shamuhaza into air.

"Parasitic Insects: Burning Typhoon." said Shino as Kaguya had snapped her fingers. "Da-BOMB!" said Kaguya as she snapped her fingers and the burning insect typhoon had exploded thus killing Shamuhaza in the instant as his remains were scatters which had scared the two mercenaries and they ran away from Rad as fast as possible however Menma had performed the summoning jutsu as he summoned the giant toad Gamakichi who was holding his blade in hand as Menma had commanded him.

"Gamakichi, slice them to pieces." Menma had ordered as Gamakichi had jumped high in front of two scared off mercenaries and then Gamakichi had swung his blade to cut two mercenaries in two.

"I'll take it sure. Toad Blade Cut." said Gamakichi as the swung of his cut blade had sliced two fleeing mercenaries in two as Shamuhaza is now dead and then Kaguya with the cocky smirk had gave the thumbs up with another job well done.

Then the other mercenary tried to escape as he saw his allies were cut down into the bloody pulp by a white haired man. He was wearing the green jacket, white shirt, blue tousers, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. He had the long white hair, brown eyes and the scars over his face. It was the master of Nanto Hakuroken named Shuh as he doesn't tolerate rapists and decided to put an end to tyranny of those villains.

"You're nothing but a coward who defiles the innocent women just for the fun. *high-pitched voice* ATOOOU!" then Shuh had swung his own arms as he cut the mercenary into the pieces as the mercenary was feeling violent tingling.

"Something is wrong here. Wro-WRO! *high-pitched* CHI-CHI-CHIVAKEEEEEE!" mercenary had let out his dying scream as he was cut down by Shuh's Nanro Hakuroken without mercy as Shuh had joined the cause to free Eostia from Volt's grasp.

Ur.

(Black Swordsman by Shiro Sagisu plays)

The remaining Ogres and Imps have started to run in fear from a black haired man. He had the black hair with the white stripe on it. He had one brown right eye as his left eye was lost. He was wearing the black armor, black jeans, black boots and the black cape. He is also had the prohestetic right arm which allows him to form it like a cannon and crossbow. He is also bearing the giant double edged sword behind his back. It was the black swordsman himself and his name was Guts. He was a good friend of Eraqus in the past as he knew Riku when he was a little. Guts had started to pursue the remaining Ogres and Imps who had tried to attack the church were the nuns were hiding as Imps and Ogres had started to run in fear. Then Guts had picked his Dragonslayer sword which was huge and he started to kill the remaining Ogres and Imps with it as he was answering the call of Celestine Lukures the reincarnation of goddess herself. Guts had swung his Dragonslayer sword as he cut the remaining Imps and Ogres as they were cut down in two. Then a young man in his 19s had appeared and he started to kill the remaining Imps and Demons of Kuroinu by his katana. He was wearing the red shirt, brown jacket, brown pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He had the long red hair and brown eyes. It was Isidro the companion of Guts as he knows Guts for a long time.

"Well, Gutsy. Ur was freed all that remains is freeing the other continents." said Isidro as Guts had nodded. "Volt will not know what will hit him. Heheheheheh!" Then both Isidro and Guts are marching toward Volt's castle.

Thorn - Volt's Castle - Dungeon.

In her prison cell a dark elf halfling was sitting in her cell as she hugged her knees. She is Chloe the slim and busty dark half-elf who had the blonde hair with a sidehair ponytail that went down to her feet and she possessed the crimson red eyes. Chloe also wears a dark cape atop a blue uniform leaving little of her torso covered and she wears a small black thong with thigh-high stockings and boots of the same length. Chloe also has her bosom covered by a unique crop-top of sorts that covered a small portion of her breasts and extended to her hips. Chloe was sitting against her wall as the ogres who were entering her cell are about to rape her as her eyes were filled with fear.

"Heheheheh. We will show ya that we are different from the humans." said one of the ogres as Chloe was afraid as she had prayed for a miracle. "No. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And then Riku had appeared behind two ogres as he sliced them in two as he had cut the necklace which prevented Chloe from using the magic as Riku was unlike most humans was a kind-hearted man and it was revealed that Chloe and Riku are the childhood friends and Riku in the past was treating Chloe nicely as he brought her the food and then Chloe had ran to Riku with the tears of joy on her face as she hugged him.

"R-RIKU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *sobs*" Chloe was crying in Riku's chest as he had embraced her and took pity on her tragic life. "I will protect you, Chloe. I promise. And by the way I brought you a little present." And then Riku had thrown an oldman with grey hair and brown eyes named John Mandeville as Riku had gave her the whip she had recognized. It was Vampire Killer the legendary whip which belonged to the demon hunters from Belmont family as Chloe with the pissed off look on her face was slowly approaching John as she is about to whip him to death.

"C-Chloe calm down. Why don't you remember the story of our family? Think about your mother." said John as Chloe was more angry as she had enough of her father's lies. "Don't you dare mention her you asshole. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Chloe had roared with rage and she had whipped John without mercy as John was screaming in pain and then she picked up her twin swords back and then she cut him in two as John was been cut down in two and then he was split into two parts and died in shame. And then Riku and Chloe had saw Guts and Isidro were walking toward Riku as Riku had greeted Guts and Isidro friendly while raising his arm.

"Yo Guts, Isidro. Long time no see guys." said Riku as Isidro and Guts were happy to see Riku grown up as both Riku and Isidro are now the same age. "You sure never change old buddy." said Isidro as Guts was replying with sarcastically shrugging. "Well these idiotic mercenaries are nothing but a cowards. Let's go guys. We must free Celestine and Origa." And then Guts, Riku, Chloe and Isidro were hurrying up to Origa and Celestine's aid.

In another dungeon a brown haired man with red eyes named Kin was holding Origa's staff as he had looked at Origa and Celestine were held hostage by ogres with evil smirk on his face.

Origa wore purple thigh-high boots and wrist armor of the same color with a small black thong and long black cape as she possessed a public tattoo. Like Celestine Lukures herself who was tied back to back with her Origa is centuries old as she possesses youthfull and slim appearance. On her head was a white cap-like-crown as she had the three hoop earings on both ears. She is also wears a dark purple crop with the tops of her breasts exposed. Origa is very exotically attractive with her long black hair and her HH-cup bust. Celestine is a blonde high elf with slim youthfull appearance as she is centuries old as she had a sliky long blonde hair that comes to her high-heel sandals and her white outfit she wears that leaves her practically naked as she wears no undergarments in a common trait with most of the elves and she possesses blue eyes. She had the HH-cup breasts and she wears a white crop-top that exposes her great cleavage with the long white extensions featuring a long black belt hanging in front of her nether region and four golden bracelets on either wrist.

"Now there are no one will save you then ladies. Ogres. Do with them what you want." said Kin as he snapped his fingers as ogres were approaching Origa and Celestine as Origa had her eyes filled with fear as Celestine was blushing helplessly. "S-someone help me." said Celestine as Origa had helplessly screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stay back! STAY BACK!" And then suddenly Kin wasn't noticing the light coming to the door as the enrgy electric blasts and the planet like shockwaves were flying toward Kin as Kin had heard the voices.

"Galaxian Explosion!/ATOMIC THUNDERBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!" yelled the voices as they belonged to the two men. Those two were clad in Golden Clothes as they are revealed to be Athenean Saints. Those are the blue haired man with blue eyes Gemini Saga and the brown haired man with blue eyes Sagittarius Aiolos were launching their signature attacks at Kin thus blasting him into the wall as Kin was blown into the wall as ogres were terrified as Chloe, Guts, Isidro and Riku with the roars had started to cut Ogres from one to two as Guts had sliced two ogres with his Dragonslayer as Riku was beheading two ogres with Keyblade and then Chloe had swung her whip as the slice of her whip had cut three ogres who were guarding Celestine and Origa as she sliced the necklaces on their necks and then Isidro had thrown Origa her trademark staff back and then she picked Kin as his eyes had recognized Riku as he was approaching him as he had gave him his helping hand as Kin was revealed to be Riku's childhood friend.

"R-Riku? Is that you?!" said Kin as he recognized his old friend as Origa saw that Kin was actually Claude Levantine of noble Levantine family as both she and Riku had offered him the chance to redempt his past cimes and Origa who had saw the innosence in Kin's eyes decided to help him. "I was also a fool as I should never entrust Eostia into Volt's hands. I know that you must have the family such as mother, father and of course little sister. We don't want to cause your family a grief, Kin." and then Kin had fell onto his knees as he had shame in his eyes and had cried with the shame as Riku had patted his long lost friend by his shoulder as Celestine had the sorrowfull loook on her face as she took pity on a young man.

"That poor innocent soul who was forced to work for these mercenaries. Volt will pay for his crimes, Lady Origa." said Chloe as Origa had nodded in agreement as Origa knew everything about Kin's tragic past as his parrents had died in first keyblade war as he was adopted by Volt who took pity on poor boy. Then Riku had determined to stop Volt for once and for all. And then Riku had gave Kin his hand as both friends had finally reconciled.

"It's been a years since we last met, Kin or I should say Claude Levantine. Time sure runs fast." said Riku as Kin had turned from the maniac into a kind-hearted man as Kin had friendly smiled. And then Kin was quickly reformed as then his face is now filled with anger and then he decided to go into Ansur to free Claudia his long lost mother whom he hasn't seen in years. And then Chloe, Riku, Origa, Kin, Celestine, Maia, Alicia, Prim, Aiolos, Saga, Rei, Guts, Roberto and Isidro had went into Ansur to save his mother from Grave as Kin had the beauty mark under his right eye and thus he had growled in rage as Grave and Volt alongside Black Dogs had lied to him as Kin had received the cane sword from Riku which is now known as the demon blade Muramasa as Kin and torn the black dog symbol on his cape as he is no longer the servant of Volt.

"Those bastards. They will pay for mistreating women horribly. Neither I nor heaven will forgive them." Kin had thought by himself as he had suddenly growled in rage and hatred toward Black Dog mercenaries who were once his allies.

Ansur.

It later shows the balding mercenary with the strong build body named Grave Levantine pinning the innocent woman named Claudia Levantine. Claudia is a woman with a slim youthfull appearance with azure eyes with beauty mark under the right one and chestnut hair held in a bun at the top with chin-length curly on either side of her face. Akin to Alicia's soldiers, she wears the skimpy armor that left most of her creamy torso and GGG cup exposed and two curved extensions from the top part covering her nipples. On Claudia's crown was an unusual headgear that protected her forehead and either side of her face and she wore silver greaves. The mercenaries were holding a grey haired man hostage. He had the blue eyes and it was Grave's son Klaus as Grave have the evil smile on his face as Claudia had helplessly blushed.

"HIEEHEHEHEHEHEH! When I done with my weakling of the son you will be next, Claudia." said Grave as Claudia had crawled back with the fear on her eyes. "Please somebody help me." said Claudia as the miracle somehow happened and then two mercenaries were beheaded by Kin who was seriously pissed off. He had started to crack his fists threatenly as he helped his father to get up and gave him the sword. "I thank you, Kin." said Klaus as he had rushed Grave who is about to rape Claudia and then Kaus had swung his sword and thus he cut Grave's belly as Grave had yelled in pain. "WA-WARAAA!" Grave had noticed his belly was cut down by a pissed off Klaus as he had enough of Grave and his Black Dog allies. "Never again you son of a bitch you will come near my family." said Klaus as Claudia had got on her feet and then she threatenly cracked her fists as she is now pissed off. "That wouldn't be happened if you two weren't too weak. And Kin I never thought you will betray us as well as you joined Claudia's cause after all." said an injured Grave as Claudia had responded with the cold tone. "Hmph. You are dead to me, asshole." and then Kin had thrown his Muramasa cane sword to Claudia as she had sliced Grave in two without mercy. "Die in devastation, Grave." and then the dying Grave had left out his dying scream. "No way! YARUREAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" and then Grave had split in two as his blood was spraying everywhere as Kin had finally reconciled with his parrents as he had gave a thumbs up to his mother. "It looks like you hasn't lost your touch, mom." after hearing this Claudia had laughed as Klaus had sarcastically shrugged.

And then Claudia had finally embraced her long lost son as she hasn't seen Kin in years when Kin was revealed to be Claudia's biological son as mother and son had finally shed their tears of joy and then finally Claudia had forgave Kin for his crimes as Kin had joined Order of Chilvary instead and got his Muramasa blade back and then he had started to run toward two mercenaries from Black Dog gang who had shocked to see Kin betrayed Volt and then Kin with the calm look had started to slice his own allies to pieces as he swung his demon blade as he cut two mercenaries in two as one of the mercenaries had said.

"K-KIN! YOU'RE TRAITOR!" yelled a dying mercenary as Kin in cold tone had replied. "The traitors are you after I saw what are you doing with innocent women. Go to hell by yourselves." And then he joined Riku to free Eostia.

Geofu

It shows a orange haired halfling girl was running away from minotaur and demonic cyclops Tororo as they got swords in their hands. The halfling herself was a tall girl with orange hair, violet eyes and large bust of 87, waist of 54 and hips of 89 as she wore the brown shirt, brown pants, brown boots and the brown fingerless glove as she had holding the axe in her hand. Her name is Ruu Ruu as she was worrying for her friends and then she was cornered by both Minotaur and Tororo as they had the sinister grins on their faces as they are about to rape Ruu Ruu.

"Why are ya runnin' away we want to have a fun with ya anyway, baby." said Tororo as his minotaur friend called Jasper was laughing like a maniac. "HYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! The fun has just getting started, Ruu Ruu." Then Ruu Ruu who had the long orange hair had replied sarcastically. "Heh! You boys should look up because the thunder is about to strike you wihout mercy." And then Tororo and Japser had noticed the thunder bolt stroke the ground and the white haired man had appeared in front of them. He wore the white kimono with black hakama pants and sandals. He had the silver hair and blue eyes as he was hodling the staff in his hand and thus Tororo had recognized him.

"H-HOLY SHIT! It's Raiden the champion of Mortal Kombat and the guardian of EarthRealm." said Tororo as he had his eyes filled with fear as Raiden was slowly approaching Jasper the Minotaru as Raiden had kicked him into the air and thus he infused his staff with lightning and thusted the staf into Jasper thus electrofying him as Jasper had screamed in pain and then the minotaur had exploded violently as Raiden had approached an afraid Tororo as Raiden had stated this.

"You are nothing but a coward who thinks that your bloodline will be stronger than anyone else. You are wrong." said Raiden as Tororo had turned around as Ruu Ruu had swung her axe and beheaded Tororo completely thus killing him for good. And then Ruu Ruu with the smile on her face had bowed with respect to Raiden. "Thank you for your help, master Raiden." And then Raiden with the smile on his face had scratched her head fatherly. "You are a good girl and some day I will teach you the ways of the martial arts.

Meanwhile in Thorn.

Riku is seen marching toward Black Fortress alongside Alicia, Rei, Chloe, Claudia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu, Maia, Guts, Origa, Prim, Kin and Isidro alongside the others as they had started to approach the fortress of Volt to destroy him for good as once Black Fortress was Origa's house as Origa had agreed to join the Order of Chilvary alongside her dark elf servants in order to redempt her crimes.

"CHARGE!" said both Celestine and Origa as they commanded their respective forces to attack the fortress as they succeed and then Kin alongside his allies from Order of Chilvary had started to cut down Volt's werewolfes in two as the henchemen, orcs, ogres, imps and werewolfs were screaming in pain.

Meanwhile a brown haired man was sitting on his throne as his hencheman had come in to report the situation.

"Lord Volt. The army of Chilvary is approaching the throne hall and alongside them is Riku the black grim reaper himself." said the henchman as the knife was flying toward the Kuroinu's merc's head thus killing him. Volt was a brown haired man with the cruel brown eyes. He had the scar going down his right eyebrow. Volt was wearing brownish-red clothing with dark cape. Adorning his legs were distinct greaves and on his shoulder were red spaulders bearing the sihoulette of a wolf's head with its bared fangs displayed alongside a long broadsword witn no guard on the right one and he was shocked to see Riku who had entered the throne hall as he had the serious look on his face.

"I had returned from hell, Volt." said Riku as he once knew Volt when he was little a parrents gave Riku into Eraqus' care as they requested him to take a good care of Riku before they were killed by Volt's henchmen as Riku had retuned home to claim his place from Volt thus to defeat him once and for all.

"So, you're still alive after all boy! So it means that you defeated my subordinates." said Volt with his evil smirk on his face as Riku had threatenly cracked his fists. "I will never forgive you for trying to harm my friends and you won't harras my dearest girlfriend Chloe anymore, Volt."

"Hmph. Come on, Riku." Volt had picked his sword as he taken the stance against Riku as the latter had picked his keyblade.

(JoJo OST - Futaiten)

First as their swords clash the fight started to become intense. First Riku had swung as Volt's broadsword thus hitting it as Riku had kicked him in the face thus blowing him away. Then Volt had been kicked into the wall as he felt the pain for a first time and thus he got on his legs and then Volt had transformed into the werewolf. His werewolf form was that of the black wolf with red eyes as Volt picked his sword back in order to kill Riku.

"Not bad, kid. But this time. I'LL KILL YOU!" said Volt as he jumped high and had tried a one last time to swung his sword as Riku but for Volt is was too late. Riku had jumped high and then Riku had swung his keyblade and cut Volt's legs as Riku had perfectly landed on the floor as Volt with his legs cut nad fell into the ground and Volt had screamed in pain as his eyes are now filled with fear as the werewolf had started to crawl back to safety but he got no chance but to surrender. And then Volt had saw Kin who is now pissed off by his own allies as Volt had screamed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, KIN?!" said Volt as Kin had replied in serious cold tone. "Because of your lies I cannot tolerate rapists like you, Volt. This is the punishment for attempting to seduce my mother." And then Riku had started to approach Volt as Volt had screamed in fear and he begged Riku for mercy.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE! Please STOP IT! I don't to die. SAVE ME, RIKU. Please SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Volt as he heard Riku's response. "I suppose the villagers would say the same thing to you. Sleep without dreams for eternity." said Riku in cold tone as he swung his keyblade as he split Volt in half thus killing him for good. And thus finally avenging his parrents, Riku had sighed with relief. "For you there is no redemption, Volt."

(ost end)

Then Kin patted his old friend by his shoulder as he had smiled for a first time.

"We did it, old friend."said Kin as Riku had smiled and gave the thumbs up. "Hah. No problem, Kin." And then when the knights of Order of Chilvary had heard about Volt's death they cheered in victory as the mercenaries of Black Dog had surrendered and they had dropped their weapons to face their punishment. And then Chloe with tears in her eyes had ran toward Riku as she embraced him.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - In Calm)

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!." said Chloe as she embraced her boyfriend as Riku was hugging her with calm look on his face as he did the impossible. "It's all over. Don't cry, Chloe." Then Origa who had the smile on her face had clapped in congratulating Riku as she had smiled for a first time and Origa had knew that her desciple had matured in her eyes had hugged him as she was proud of her desciple as she had replied with the smile as she knew Eraqus as well. "I'm proud of you, Riku." Then Maia who was smiling friendly had bumped her fist with her old friend.

"You did it, Riku." said Maia as she had bumped her fists with Riku as the entire order of Chilvary had cheered in victory as the Black Dogs were defeated for good.

Then Riku was approached by Rei Suzumura as he saw the potential in the silver haired young man with green eyes. "I saw your fight with Volt. You finally had ended his reign of terror for good and I saw how excellent you can fight, Riku-kun." then Riku was surprised to see the legendary makai knight before his very eyes. "Rei Suzumura-san?!" Then Rei had cantinued. "Oh! You actually know about me kid." Then Riku had continued the conversation with Rei. "There would be no warriors who would know your name. You sir are the legend." Then Riku was approached by Isidro and Guts. "We did it, Guts, Isidro!" Then Riku had bumped his fist as he greeted by Isidro. "That was awesome, Riku. You sure whooped his butt so badly heheheh." Then Riku had shaken the hands with Guts as Guts respects the young man for his kind heart. "Your master Eraqus would be proud." Then Riku had saw the bland of sacrifice on Guts' neck as he saw the sadness in his eyes. "You had lost your friends. My sincere apologies friend. I hope your friends will be proud of such powerfull comrade."

Then Riku who had arrived in Thorn had saw the happy citizens and his loyal knights from order of chilvary had greeted their prince once again as he was wearing his knight armor as he was happy to return into the rightfull home as he pronounced the peace.

"Citizens of Eostia. I gave my word to Eraqus that I will return to Eostia and free it from Volt and his allies. And now THEIR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER. And now it's time to rebuilt the Eostia as the free country of the free people which includes elves high and dark and we will fight for the bright future of love and peace in Eostia." said Riku as he raised his fists as the soldiers of chilvary had greeted their leader with the battle cry.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! All hail lord Riku." said the soldiers as they relieved to see their prince Riku had returned from Destiny Islands home as he had decided to protect his home continent from any threat to Eostia and now the peace had returned to the rightfull home after many years and thus he shed the single tear of happiness thus standing alongside Chloe who holds him by his hand.

Then Riku's adventure will now begin as he will protect the people he cares about.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: "Love to Love" by Nozomu Wakai's Destinia and Fuki)

(It shows Riku and Chloe embracing each other similar to Kannazuki no Miko ending)

This restless town keeps me down  
The nameless night sucks me up  
The sea so wide yeah where was I heading to

In this forsaken life,  
then light came shining through

Not even one moment  
will I watch you fall

Even if it's a sin  
I will steal your all

Darling,  
Cause I love to love you baby  
Never let go of my hand

I'm nothing without you Oh,baby  
Forgive my selfishness

Hold me  
Hold me

Cause I love to love...

Nothing without you...

(An instrumental of Journey Through The Decade plays)

Narration by Riku

"Yo, Name's Riku. It looks like I had started to adapt to Eostia very fast and I had started a date with Chloe. She is sure looks cute when she's blushing. And the Millenium Falcon Griffith was behind the attack on Eostia? This will sure will not go unpunished. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper. Chapter 2: The Descision. Griffith you got ten years too early to beat me. WUOOOOOOOOORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Well I hope Kuroinu had learned their lesson. In my fanfic Riku is Chloe's childhood friend as he was visiting Eostia when he and Chloe were children so much and he knows Maia, Chloe and Kin since the childhood as Riku was taken by Eraqus as he was requested by Claudia and tipper badguys if you dare to harm Riku's beloved ones such as Chloe and Maia then stay the hell out of his way if you don't want to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

This is a new chapter in adventures of Riku.

All of their rights are belong to their rightfull owners.

Narration by Riku

"Yo guys. Riku's here. Me and my friends had finally mannaged to defeat the entire Black Dog mercenary gang and their allies. Thus I had reunited not only with Black Swordsman Guts but with my teacher Origa, my old friend Kin and the beautifull ladies Maia and Chloe. I will know that the badguys need to know if you scumbags dare to harm my friends you will regret that. Now on the new chapter. Heaven or Hell! LET'S ROCK!"

(OP: "Journey Through The Decade" by JAM Project, Shinichi Ishihara, Gackt and Rider Chips)

*Instrumental Start* Riku is standing on the cliff alongside Chloe, Roberto as Zoro, Alicia, Kin, Rei as Zero and Guts and then when the song starts they jump off the cliff as the cliff explodes and thus it reveals the title covered with fire as the song starts.

 **(Miageru hoshi** **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Riku is walking the streets of Feor with the determined look on his face as Chloe is reading the book as she had smiled when wind is blowing her hair as Prim is playing on the harp then Celestine,Claudia, and Origa are taking the bath as Tsukasa Kadoya was relaxing peacefully

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** And then Alicia turns around and smiles and Kin is giving the thumbs up and then Ruu Ruu and Kaguya are rushing the demons as Maia is relaxing with the grin on her face as Wilhelm is meditating and Casca is playing on piano

 **(OORORA yurameku jikuu koete)** Both Rei and Roberto are standing on the church durring the night as Guts picks up his Dragonslayer sword to cut down the demons

 **(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** Then Riku stands sharply and picks his keyblade as he and the gang are rushing the army of trolls

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Riku, Maia, Kin, Isidro, Alicia, Kaidou and Kaguya are cutting five trolls to pieces as Chloe is whipping them with her whip and Magami is shooting wildly at trolls and Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade is rushing the demons without mercy

 **(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame)** Rei and Roberto as both Zero and Zoro are slashing through the trolls as Guts is cutting the apostles down to pieces.

 **(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers)** Wilhelm is walking leaving the demons killed by him behind as Alicia is cutting the demons down with her sword and with maniacal smirk on her face and Isidro is slicing the apostles to pieces as he stand alongside Kin as Kin cuts the trolls down with his cane sword

 **(Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru)** Then Riku is facing against Griffith as Griffith have the evil smile on his face

 **(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte)** And then Riku enters his keyblade armor and he clashes his keyblade with Griffith

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou)** Then Riku is embracing Chloe rommantically as Chloe smiles with tear in her eyes in the image of sunset

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade)** Then Riku and the gang are stand for an epic pose as the opening ends.

 **(End of Op)**

Chapter 2: The Desicion.

Thorn - Black Castle. Morning

It shows Riku sleeping on his bed as someone is started to approach him and kissed him in cheek. It was his teacher Origa as she gently kissed her grown up desciple as she is dressed like a queen. Then Riku had woken up from his bed as he opened his eyes and he woken up with the yawn.

"*yawns* Good morning, Origa-sensei. What we have for a dinner?" said Riku as he was waking up as Origa had kindly smiled. "We prepared the boufeit in the honor of your return." said Origa as Riku had started to dress up. He put on his blue jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, yellow shirt and then he and his sensei had went into the kitchen as they saw the the table was big and they invited their friends to eat the food.

It shows Riku's friends, Kin, Tsukasa, Chloe, Alicia, Maia, Celestine, Taiga, Shuh, Kaidou, Magami, Menma, Eos, Prim, Guts, Claudia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu, Martha, Klaus, Alice, Amy, Rei and Isidro sitting on the table as they enjoy the meal. Riku had sit on his chair like a king as he drank the wine as he was happily smiling as both Alicia and Chloe who were in their princess outfits look at Riku as Chloe had blushed.

"Look, Chloe-chan. It looks like Riku acts like a wise ruler and he acts like a noble man with the heart of gold. I think both you and Riku-san will make a cute couple." said Alicia as she had encouraged Chloe to be with Riku as they sitting together and enjoying the meal as Chloe had blushed to see Riku as the man who strives to protect the people he cares about. _"He is unlike the others. He is the man with noble spirit as he unlike Volt and his clowns is treating women nicely."_ Chloe had thought for herself as she had blushed before Riku as she had fell in love with him from a first sight after he rescued her.

And thus Kaidou had spoken with Kin as Kin had happy that his younger sister Martha who had the blue eyes, blonde hair and same birthmole under her right eye was chatting with Alice and Amy as they were happily giggling.

"Geheh! I'm pretty sure your little sis and your mother are happy now. Care for the drink, Claude?" said Kaidou as he shared sake with Kin as Kin had friendly replied. "This will sure make you, me and Kaidou the sworn brothers of course." And then Kin alongside Kaidou and Magami had drank sake together as friends.

Then Riku had spoken with Guts as he wanted to explain Guts' hatred towards Griffith.

"It looks like you have the problem with Griffith? I wanted to know how he became Femto of God Hand?" Riku had asked as Guts who was dressed in his noble outfit had answered.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Accepted Fate)

"Once both me and Griffith were the best friends. We were in the same mercenary band called Band of The Hawk as we ended the hundred year war by ourselves. Then I fell in love with his righ hand henchwoman Casca as I fell in love. But Griffith was caught by Charlotte's guardians led by her father and he was tortured. Then after I alongside my friends, Charlotte, Casca, Judeau, Corkus, Gaston and Pippin had saved Griffith, the latter had grabbed the crimson Behelit as he pointed at the moon as he started the eclipse. Then he by his own will had transformed into Femto of God Hand and he killed all of my friends and he branded my neck with the sacrifice brand. And thus he raped Casca as I watched on the pool of my dead friends as I forced to cut my own arm and with my eye being lost. After Casca was healed in Elfheim I mannaged to defeat Griffith and his cronies from Godhand and their master Idea of Evil for good as I got new comrades such as Isidro, Serpico, Farnese and Schierke alongside the others. They like a family to me. However Griffith was resurrected by the leader of Burning Legion Sargeras to attack the Eostia thus using his Black Dog mercenaries as his pawns. However you had interfered and stopped these scumbags for good but Griffith is truly a villain who needs to be stopped at all costs." Guts told his backstory with Griffith starting with his birth, then living with Gambino and then joining Griffith's Band of the Hawk and towards the Eclipse. Then Riku had made the most important desicion as he determined to defend his homeland from Griffith and his army of evil Apostles.

"I will protect the beloved ones. I will protect the Eostia and stop Griffith's reign of evil. No matter what!" after hearing these words the others were surprised as they see Riku is indeed determined to protect his friends no matter what.

"I suppose you have your vendetta with Griffith right, Guts?" said Riku as Guts replied "Between me and Griffith is an eternal war." Then Riku had started to train harder to protect his friends from any threat at all costs.

Meanwhile in Ken.

Riku is seen walking alongside Chloe as they had started their love relationship. Riku sees the happy villagers, happy smiles and children playing happily as he had started to normally think of Chloe as his guardian angel as both Riku and Chloe were on the date with each other. Meanwhile Alicia, Maia and Taiga were unoticebally walking as they saw Riku is walking alongside Chloe as Alicia sees Chloe is holding Riku's hand rommantically.

"Guys look. I never thought to see Chloe happy like this. I definently would like to see Chloe and Riku together in bed. Heheheh." said Alicia as she had the perverted thoughts in her mind as Taiga was sarcastically shrugging. "Heh. You don't say, Alicia. Chloe and Riku as couple together are indeed cute." Then Maia was nodded in agreement. "Indeed guys. I hope they will get along though."

Meanwhile in Ur dungeon.

The white haired man was torturing the last mercenary who tried to kill assault women of Eostia as he got the serious look on his face face. His name is Wilhelm Ehrenburg. He had the red eyes and long white hair as he is the former member of LDO. He is wearing the black trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, white shirt, black jeans and black boots as he got the tie with Order of Chilvary emblem on it. He is a vampire who was standing alongside Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki his long time allies who helped him in fending off the army of Burning Legion. Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja of Sharingan is the man with white hair and brown eyes as he got the scar on his right eye. He had the beard on his face as he was wearing the green jounin jacket, black shirt, black tousers and black ninja boots in addition to his black fingerless gloves. Naruto Uzumaki also known as the seventh hokage is the blonde haired man with whisker marks on his cheeks, short spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing his oranger jacket, white shirt, black tousers and black ninja boots. He had his right hand created with Hashirama cells and he got the Hiraishin kunai in his left hand and then Naruto, Wilhelm and Kakashi were lecturing the black haired Kuroinu mercenary about the black hawk from Midland who was behind the attack on Eostia.

"Now talk. Who is this black hawk behind the attack on Eostia!" said Wilhelm as he had cracked his fists theatenly as Naruto was holding the Hiraishin knife in his left hand as he pointed it into mercenary's neck. "Talk. Or you will be blown sky high." said Naruto as the mercenary had responded and shivered in fear.

"*freaks-out* DOGHIII! H-He is something that was behind the attack on Eostia. The Black Hawk's real name is Griffith. He is the leader of Neo Band of the Hawk. He was behind the attack on Eostia and he used his Black Dog henchemen. I hope I answered your question, lord Hokage. This is all I know I swear." said the mercenary Kakashi had enough of the rapists as he had threatenly cracked his fists as Alicia who had the maniacall smirk on her face had prepared her saw to torture the black haired mercenary as his eyes were filled with fear.

"Hope you will like being tortured for your crimes against innocent villagers of Eostia you scum." said Kakashi as he snapped his fingers as he and Naruto had dissapeared in the flash thus leaving Wilhelm and Alicia torturing the black haired mercenary Adam who after slaying the orc king had killed innocent men and raped the women to shiver in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! P-PLEASE! I-I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" said Adam as he squealed in fear as Alicia had cackled maniacally and Wilhelm was smoking the cigar as he was sarcastically grinning. "HIAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH! Don't worry. You won't get hurt so much." And then the last Kuroinu mercenary was screaming in fear as he was tortured by both Wilhelm and Alicia for his crimes against innocent civilians of Eostia as Naruto knew that Griffith was behind the attack on Eostia as he had the conversation with his ally. It was a black haired woman with brown dark skin, long black hair and brown eyes. She had the well endowed body and large bust as she is now dressed with her trademark brown cloak, white shirt, brown gloves, brown tousers and black thigh-high boots. It was Casca the long time friend and lover of Guts as she knows Naruto for a long time as she knew that Griffith was behind the attack on Eostia.

"So. Griffith was a mastermind behid the assault on Eostia after all, Naruto. It looks like Riku will make this scumbag pay for his crimes." said Casca as she was revealed to be fully healed from her being broken by Griffith durring the Eclipse which broke her and her mind when she was raped by Griffith and got the mind of a child. Now she was healed by Farnese and the others as she got her sanity back after Griffith was been defeated for good and she knew that Griffith is still alive and he must be stopped for good as Naruto had replied. "I agree as well, Casca. It looks like Griffith's foolishness knows no bounds."

Night. Back in Thorn.

It shows a cloaked woman running from the monsters for her life as she was afraid of these demons and then she saw the Black Fortress itself as it was now labeled as Riku's house as she knocked on the door.

Meanwhile Kin who was meditating had dressed in his current outfit which consisted now of his white shirt, black trenchcoat, brown tousers, black boots and black fingerless gloves had heard the door slam and then he opened the door and he saw the cloaked woman is running away from the monsters and then woman had begged Kin for help.

"Please, help me kind sir." said the woman as Kin who had determined had the determined look on his face allowed the woman to enter the door.

"Come in. Quickly. I handle these monsters by myself." said Kin as he picked his Muramasa cane sword and then he faced these ten monsters and then he recognized them. These monsters are called apostles as they are known as Trolls.

 _"Trolls. It looks like Griffith was behind the attack on Eostia."_ Kin thought by himself as he had started to rush the Trolls armed with clubs and he had started to slice them without mercy. Then he charged his ki and then he draws his blade from its sheath to perform a quick horizontal slash before jumping into the air with a rising slash that deals multiple hits and sliced trolls to pieces.

"JUUHA GOUSHOUZAN!" Kin had pronounced as he drew his blade from its sheath and performed a quick horizontal slash before jumping into the air with a rising slash that dealed multiple hits and cut three trolls into bloody pieces.

Then the seven trolls were joined by a monstorous apostle with black hair as he doesn't looked like a human. It was the black haired apostle Wyald the enforcer of Griffith and he was holding the sword of his own as he was dressed in his armor and he had the smirk on his face.

"Now I see. You must be Claude "Kin" Levantine the former Kuroinu mercenary turned into samurai. Let's see IF THE RUMORS ABOUT YOU ARE TRUE. HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ENJOY AND EXCITING!" yelled Wyald as he jumped high in order to kill Kin only to see Riku and Chloe arrive just in time as he had picked his keyblade and thus he kicked Wyald in the face thus blowing him away.

(cue ost: SRW OGG Ost - Roar, O One Who Breaks The Supremacy)

Then Wyald had got on his feet and thus he turned into an ape like apostle thus revealing his demon side as he was ready to kill Riku, Kin and Chloe but he felt something in Riku as he had put his keyblade behind his back as he prepared his unarmed fighting stance as Wyald had recognied it.

 **"That fighting style is..."** Wyald said as he recognized this fighting stance as Riku had taken the stance of Folka Albark.

 **"KI-KISHIN KEN!"** Wyald was shocked to know about this fighting style. Kishin Ken also known as The Machine God Fist which is a fearsome fighting style taught to Riku by his master Eraqus and Eraqus' friend Folka Albark as Origa had taught Riku the ways of magic as well. Keshin Ken allows the master of this fighting style concetrate his fighting ki and allow him to destroy his opponent's body violently thus making him a powerfull martial artist.

Then Riku had started to slowly approach Wyald as he had his fighting aura flowing through his body as Riku had his serious look on his face that made Wyald and the trolls to shake in fear.

"Your madness ends now, Wyald." said Riku as he rushed toward Wyald thus endlessly pummelating him without mercy as he pummeled him with the series of punches and kicks thus with the somersault kick Riku had launched Wyald into the air and he had summoned the energy dragons from both his hands and these dragons were known as Souharyuu or the Twin Energy Dragons as they had started to hit Wyald multiple times and then Riku had approached Wyald in the air and had started to kick him multiple times and then with the punch he punched Wyald in the face and thus he uppercut him in the jaw thus sending him flying into the sky high and then he launched the beam of ki energy at Wyald and thus in the manner of Bruce Lee, Riku had flying kicked Wyald thus piercing him with his flying kick thus pronouncing his attack name.

"KISHIN MUSOU OUGI! SHINHA MOUGEKI REPPA!" Riku proclaimed his special attack name as the energy dragon had appeared and eaten Wyald alive thus Wyald had screamed in pain thus dying for real this time and then Riku had landed on his feet and then he launched the two energy dragons at the remaining seven trolls thus killing them for good.

"KISHIN SOUJUUGEKI!" Riku proclaimed his special attack's name as he launched his attack from his hands and then the two energy dragons at the seven trolls and thus the two dragons had ripped the seven trolls into pieces thus killing them for good.

Then Riku had approached as he noticed that Kin is unharmed and is okay.

"So you like what you see?" said Riku as he grabbed Kin by his shoulder as Kin had answered as he gave thumbs up to his old friend. "I'm okay, Riku. And those Kishinken Techniques were spectacular." Then Guts and Isidro had arrived as he saw Riku and Kin had dealt with trolls and Wyald by themselves as they pursued the woman and thus Guts and Isidro had recognized the cloaked woman as the cloaked woman had revealed herself to Kin, Riku, Chloe, Isidro and Guts as she spoke to Riku.

"Riku. I ask you for your help to free my home of midland from Griffith's tyranny." said the woman as she was a brown haired woman with blue eyes. She was dressed in her princess outfit as she had the sad expression on her face as Riku had recognized her.

"Lady Charlotte I presume!" said Riku as Charlotte had replied as she was a well endowed woman with beautifull figure and she had the large bust like Claudia Levantine had as she was now an innocent woman. "Riku-kun. I beg you. You must stop Griffith and his Neo Band of the Hawk from conquering the world. You our only last hope." Then Guts and Isidro had approached Charlotte as she recognized them and she friendly smiled. "Long time no see, Isidro, Guts." Then Guts had raised his arm in frienly meeting as he knows Charlotte for a long time. "Yo, Charlotte. It looks like you had forgot about Griffith after all, right?" Then Isidro had continued as he had scratched his head with his hand. "Man. You sure are never change do you, Charlotte? It looks like you don't love Griffith after all." Then Catue knew about the parrents of Charlotte who had the hatred toward Griffith as king of Midland had tried to rape Charlotte as Charlotte had an actual crush on Guts instead as she also knows Casca for a long time. "It looks like, Charlotte you had forgot about your parrents as well." Catue said as Nina had joined the conversation. "Then feel in Eostia like in home now, Charlotte." said Origa as Kin with the friendly smile on his face had said this. "Make sure you will like your new home, Charlotte." after hearing these words Charlotte had bowed before the heroes of Eostia as she had the hope in Riku and she replied with the happy smile and tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you verry much, Lady Origa. I will be greatfull for your kindness." Then everyone had started to laugh happily as Charlotte had accepted Eostia as her new house as she was never happy like this.

Meanwhile durring the night at his room, Riku had put the photo of his friends, Sora and Kairi together as he remembers them and then Alicia who was in her princess knight outfit was entering Riku's house as Riku had smiled at his friends' photo.

"It looks like you miss your friends so much, Riku-kun." said Chloe as she had the sad look on her face as she knew that Sora and Kairi are the heroes of Keyblade war and Riku's long time friends as she also knew that Eraqus was the old friend of his parrents. And then she got closer to Riku as she hugged him from behind as Riku had felt the warm feeling of Chloe as he also touched Chloe's arm as he felt the warmth of love.

"I thank you for saving me from Volt and his mercenaries. You sure are the gentleman and allow me to reward you. I want you, Riku-kun. I HAD MISSED YOU! *sobs*" said Chloe as she wrapped her hands arround his neck as she cried the tears of joy as she was happy to see her beloved one to be alive as Riku had rommantically embraced Chloe as he also missed her.

"I missed you too, Chloe." said Riku as he put Chloe on his bed.

Then Riku and Chloe had started to sleep together as Chloe was happy to be with her lover.

After seeing this, Kin had smile on his smile and thought by himself and had crossed his arms. "Riku. You got Chloe as your girlfriend. You one big lucky bastard after all." Then he went onto the street and then he had saw that the lands of Midland need to be freed from Griffith's tyranny as he thought by himself. "It looks like the battle for Midland is about to get bloody."

Meanwhile at Feorth.

Alicia was returning home as she was in the night filled streets of Feorth as she is returning home untill she saw the five trolls running toward her as she prepared her sword untill Zoro had appeared to help her.

(cue ost - Herman Zoro Shoukan)

Then five trolls had saw Zoro holding Zoroken in both hands as he was protecting Alicia from trolls. Then he swung his swords as he protected Alicia from these monsters and he sliced them without the mercy and thus he protected her and thus Roberto dissengaged of his armor to reveal himself before Alicia as she had the sly smirk on her face.

(ost end)

"Well well well. I think I like you, Roberto. Would you like to take me back home?" said Alicia as she provocatingally walking around Roberto as Roberto had taken Alicia and had started to take her back home while carrying her bridal style as she wrapped her hands arround his neck as Roberto had replied with the smile on his face. "I think we will get along indeed, Alicia."

"*giggles* Teheheh. He is finally mine." Alicia had thought by herself as she is now with the man she desired the most. And thus both Alicia and Roberto had become lovers and friends since then.

End of Chapter 2

(ED: "Love to Love" by Nozomu Wakai's Destinia and Fuki)

(It shows Riku and Chloe embracing each other similar to Kannazuki no Miko ending)

This restless town keeps me down  
The nameless night sucks me up  
The sea so wide yeah where was I heading to

In this forsaken life,  
then light came shining through

Not even one moment  
will I watch you fall

Even if it's a sin  
I will steal your all

Darling,  
Cause I love to love you baby  
Never let go of my hand

I'm nothing without you Oh,baby  
Forgive my selfishness

Hold me  
Hold me

Cause I love to love...

Nothing without you...

(An instrumental of Journey Through The Decade plays)

Narration by Wilhelm

"Yo ladies and gentlemen. Wilhelm "Kaziklu Bey" Ehrenburg at your service. It looks like those chumps from Falconia are behind the attack on Eostia eh? It looks like I had started to get along with the girls from Eostia, the copy ninja himself and with that Keyblade wielding silver haired guy. It looks like the slaughtering of Apostles should be fun. Heheheheh. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper. Chapter 3: The Journey to Midland. Now the real fun is about to begin ladies and gentlemen. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well Riku and Chloe are together for a first time as he fell in love with her thus seducing her as it would make them a cute couple together indeed. Oh and Roberto Luis as Zoro will join in to kick some serious villain ass like his good ol' badass of a father.


End file.
